Back to the Beginning
by evil-geniuses-4-dummies
Summary: Emma has been missing for two years. She had everything she ever wanted, but now that's gone. When Charlie and Co. finally find her, they have to convince her of her past life. Amusing arguments, cheesy and sincere romance and some heart-wrenching conflict. Should be a good read. Not beta-ed. No flames. That is all.
1. Life at Home

Chapter 1: life once again is mission impossible

Her life could have been easier. It could've had a little bit more love. At one time she could have had her real parents and they could have gotten her back from the Moons. But she already knew they were dead, so there was no point in wishing something that couldn't be.

No, not while there are a million other things to do.

The Moon's told her that they had important guests coming and that the house has to be as perfect as can be. Apparently they were **very** important guests. It was ridiculous. They already had a kid. A boy named... Tancred, she believed. It was a very unusual name but Emma knew that she couldn't question. She would get piled high with even more chores than she already had.

And that was something she could defiantly live without.

Her job was to cook and clean, listen to the Moons, for they were her foster parents. They had told her she was "adopted" but Emma would never in her life believe that. Well adopted maybe but they had always made her suspicious because they had never told her anything about her parents or why her parents had given her away. If they had given her away at all.

As she cooked dinner for them all she couldn't help but wonder what the.... Torrsons were even coming for. The Moons wouldn't say but apparently they weren't exactly happy about it, but obliged to have them there anyway out of courtesy. Something Emma didn't understand at all. If they didn't want them there then why invite them at all.

"Emma," Said a strict and slightly annoyed Mrs. Moon.

"Yes?" she answered distractedly.

"Listen closely," she said her eyes narrowing.

"You will not ask questions or even speak when the Torrsons are here. Alright?"

Emma thought for a minute to give the mocking effect. But then her expression change because then she thought of something.

"Wait a minute. You mean that I'm going to eat with you and the Torrsons?

"Yes." Answered Mrs. Moon distastefully.

"But, Why? Shouldn't I eat in the servants quarters like I always do?"

"Well," Mrs. Moon hesitated, "Because there wondering about... you."

As soon she said that she gave Emma a look that said, if you ask one more question you won't eat at all.

Yikes, thought Emma. And she went back to work. "o-kay" she breathed to herself.

When the Torrsons arrived Emma was called down stairs from her room. she took a breath then stumbled down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she saw a family of three who must be the Torrsons. She saw Mrs. Torrson first who looked like a fairly kind lady. She was about middle aged and a fairly pretty lady. Then she looked at Mr. Torrson. Well you know you're typical dad, she thought. Then she look and Tancred and took a sharp breath. He was one of the best looking boys she had ever seen in her life. He had spiked blonde hair that almost seemed electrified and a smile that could light up the world. And strangely enough he looked so.... familiar. It was as if she had seen him before. Maybe in a dream? Well that might make sense but why?

Emma realized she had been staring at him for a full minute. She finished coming down the stairs and look up at Tancred again.

He looked down and smiled at her. Now THAT looked freakishly familiar.

Emma shivered. Everything about this family was eerily familiar.

"Emma, what is going on?! I called you 5 minutes ago!" said an absurdly irritated voice of Mrs. Moon.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't hear you," said Emma's strangely quiet and calm voice, despite her heart pounding with excitement.

"It's alright, we don't mind waiting." said Mrs. Torrson. She had a sweet and motherly tone to her. It was very pleasant Emma thought.

"well, dinners ready, so we should probably get going before it gets to late." Mr. Moon was hoping to get the meeting done and over fast. He led everyone to the grand dining room which was set with a beautiful table cloth, elegant plates and silverware with gorgeous designs. It was far to fancy to Emma, and Tancred for that matter. Everyone took a seat and the servants came out with food. The Torrsons all sat together on one side of the table while that Moon's and Emma sat on the other side of the table, Emma being across from Tancred.

And dinner started.

It was quiet with little talk. Tancred had tried on several occasions to pull Emma out of her on shell, but too avail. She was nervous with him so close to her. Here she was, plain and simple in style, and passably good-looking, while there was Tancred. Strong, good-looking, and an every girls dream boy. And her was trying to engage in conversation. Emma remained as silent as possible with as few word said as she could manage, for fear of sounding like some blundering idiot.

"Honestly, do you speak much at all?"

"Of course I do." Said Emma a little indignantly.

"Oh, really? You could've fooled me. Either you ignored me or you had a one word answer."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't ask one-word answered questions." Emma replied a little playfully.

He rolled his eyes. as sarcastic as he remembered.


	2. What I Wouldn't Give

* * *

he he. sorry but i gave you a fair warning in the summary. i do not have mich time to update, BUT nonetheless i have a chapter up now.

okay so there has been a little confusion on the timeline so here you go. it's after Tancred died, you know after the 7th book. you'll get what happened to Emma in future chapters.

oi.... future chapters. *sighs* ANYWAY.......

* * *

"Alright, I think we've had enough of this. Down to business," Said a slightly irritated Mrs. Moon. **(A/N: he he. Annoyed much?) **

"Oh, well alright if you think the time is right," Answered Mrs. Torrson brightly.

Mrs. Moon just ignored her.

"May I start?" asked Mr. Torrson.

"Fine."

"As you know the Bloors' asked you to take Emma back to your home and out of the city, but now they want her back at the Academy and-"

"Impossible!" snapped Mrs. Moon. "If they really wanted her back they wouldn't have sent _you._" She said the word as if was the worst thing in the world.

Emma's head was spinning. What? That didn't make any sense at all. Tancred could sense her confusion. He leaned down and whispered to her.

"Don't worry. My parents will take care of everything. You, most likely won't have to live here any more."

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

He smiled a little slyly. "You'll see."

"Oh I assure you they did. You see she was and most likely still is, on _our_ side. She may not remember no thanks to Manfred Bloor ,but that doesn't mean that she has changed her mind about us. Dr. Bloor thought it would be best if someone she trusted came and rescue, I mean, got her back." He almost imperceptibly smiled at his blunder.

Mrs. Moon looked like she swallowed a lemon whole. Apparently she was not happy about this new development.

"I will only let her go if I see full proof that these are Dr. Bloor's orders and not some trick." Said Mr. Moon thickly.

"Of course," Said Mrs. Torrson graciously. "Tancred?"

"I got it, I got It." he said childishly. He handed Mrs. Moon a letter that looked a heck of a lot like Dr. Bloor had written it himself. Which of course it wasn't, but it looked a lot like it. Tancred handed Mrs. Moon the document and smirked.

Mrs. Moon ripped the envelope temperamentally, and started reading the letter.

If you looked at her expression long enough you would've laughed. Her expression was priceless. Full of surprise, wonder, and skepticism.

Then she smiled cruelly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torrson I'm very sorry, but I think you have greatly underestimated me. You see you cannot play me for a fool. I know a false document when I see one, and so I don't think that you will get your precious Emma back. So thank you for coming but I think it's time I bid you good night."

A horrible frosty wind blew around. Emma was confused. What was going on? She looked at Tancred and saw that he was ticked. For some strange reason, Emma was slightly frightened. His expression scared her.

"How could you say this is fake? It is NOT a forgery. I-"

"Oh good Lord. Ok, compromise," Said Mr. Moon. "We will think on it and give you our answer in a week's time. Fair?"

"Actually Dr. Bloor wants Emma back as soon as possible." Mrs. Torrson smiled.

Mrs. moon was not going to barter. These PEOPLE had wasted enough of her time. "NO."

"Fine. Then I suppose we shall hear from you in a week's time. Good night."

And with that Mr. and Mrs. Torrson got up and moved to the door. Emma panicked. "WAIT!" she cried. "What is all this about?! No one has told me ANYTHING! Please." Emma looked strait at Tancred. He smiled sadly. "You'll see." He said quietly. Then he moved closer and whispered something in her ear. "Were not going to leave you Em. I promise. Not like this." And with that he left.

* * *

Ta Da! Now review. i've worked very hard on this and i don't like Flames. i'm just sayin'.


	3. Back and Forth

HA HA HA! I have another one! Finally! okay so you get to meet two new characters in this one so tell me what you think and all that stuff. i have created this one hopefully longer than the other ones to help compensate. i finally have my computer back so there will be more chapters up ahead so enjoy and PLEASE DI NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. I LOVE WHAT Y'ALL HAVE TO SAY AND AM THANKFUL THAT YOU SPEAK YOUR MIND.

* * *

"Oh my God! That's amazing! Tancred you have to tell us from the beginning." Olivia was at it. They we out on break over by the trees, and Tancred was telling them all about the "meeting" with the Moons.

Tancred laughed. Fidelio intervened. "Liv, he's already told us a million times what happened." He gave a breathy laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes but I want to hear more about Emma." She turned back to Tancred. "Please," she added sweetly. He looked down, a small smile playing on his lips. He gathered his thoughts and said, "she is defiantly older… beautiful you could say. Her own personality hasn't changed much from what I saw but she has quite a bit of defiance in her." He grinned. "A lot more sarcastic then before," He said on a after note.

Olivia jumped and clapped her hands once. "I can't believe that you got to see her and I didn't. I mean… well… we all know that you were the most likely to get some sort of… reaction, and with luck total recall of her memories, but still." She was just being funny. Then her expression change and she sat down again.

She sighed suddenly melancholy. "It's been two years. She's been with them for _two years! _She's 14 now and the worst part is we don't know how that's affected her.

"Oh Liv, calm down. We already know this," said Gabriel shortly. He was tired of Olivia giving them the same talk every week. At first she was panicked, almost crazed and driving people over the brink of madness. She almost got herself expelled. A little bit later she was so optimistic one would think she was in denial. Now she's been sort of depressed. She had almost given up hope when they finally found Emma. Gabriel being the most empathetic seemed a bit short on tolerance. No one could blame him seeing as he's been putting up with it for two years!

"I know but please let me finish," said Olivia defiantly. She shot him a look and continued. "Her memories of us are obviously nearing zero and-"

"Oh but, my dear friend, Olivia, we are not certain nor is thee clueless. 'Tis since dawn I have searched for any clue of the damsel in distress. And Lo and Behold I have found what thee was asking for."

Olivia whipped around coming face to face with a grinning Eliza. Eliza bowed as if there was a multitude of applause around her. Seeing as there was none she gave a disappointed look toward all around her and took a seat on the grass.

"So, what'd I miss?" she asked uninterestedly. Lysander shook his head and asked, "Where have you been?" Eliza gave a mischievous smile. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

Tancred rolled his eyes. "Unless that magician was to be hanged." Eliza shook her head and smiled. "Nay, my young clueless friend, that would _wizards_." She said _wizards_ very pointedly as if to say that wizards were always boys. Witches, as everyone knows, are girls.

"No, really. Where have you been?" asked Charlie earnestly. She shrugged. "Computer Lab. Y'all asked me if I could do some digging on amnesia so I did."

Olivia brightened up. "And you found something?" she was one of the only ones that actually understood what Eliza had said.

Eliza shrugged again keeping a very convincing casual look. "Yes, I suppose you could say I found something with a small degree of significance." Tancred gave her a skeptical look. "And would you mind telling us what that would be?" he asked greatly annoyed. Eventually, Eliza burst into a huge grin and said, "ok, here's what I found I was doing a bit of light reading,-"

"Light," Tancred scoffed. She gave him a mad look. "Look just because you never read," she never got to finish because Lysander interrupted. "Guys, honestly. Knock it off. Please Eliza continue." She smiled and said, "thank you," complacently. "As I was saying, a bit of light reading when I found a study of amnesia. They were saying that usually the person with the amnesia, Emma, would need a lot of emotional and moral support. Also, she needs to be reminded of her old life you know? Seeing what she had before and seeing that she still needs it."

Eliza paused thoughtfully. "You know? It reminds me of a book I read. Where the kid got his mind wiped of all the memories he had of the fairy race. He knew it was going to happen so he had a bunch of different ideas going to somehow regain his memories in a way the People didn't know." Billy suddenly got curious. "And did he? Regain his memories, that is?" She gave a mischievous smile. "Of course he did! After all he is a child prodigy."

Gabriel decided to play along. "And how did he regain his memories?"

"Ah! That my friend is… classified." She gave a large grin. Tancred looked at her incredulously. "Ellie, for God's sake just tell us!" Tancred yelled unnecessarily. Her face instantly went stony. She got up slowly came up to him and looked him strait in the eye. "Tancred," she said venomously. "I miss her too and I'm going to do what ever it takes to get her back. I am simply trying to make light of the situation. If you think I don't care then you are greatly miss informed. You need to chill out and get a grip of yourself."

She sat back down with a look of defiance. Tancred hadn't moved at all and then he said, "I never said you didn't care, but you really should grow up." Olivia had never seen Eliza so angry. She face was tight then she spook in a voice that you would think came from an adult.

"Tancred. You don't know how much I've had to grow up in the past few years, do you? I have had my parents murdered by my own uncle, I've been forced to make people roll on the ground screaming, and crying, saying "my dear God, have mercy!" and if I don't do it, then I paid the consequences. Eventually, I ran away, living on the streets starving and cold. Only the last two years of my life have I had anything to smile about, yet here you are telling me to grow up!" she yelled the last two words then stormed off. If she had Tancred's endowment then there could very well be more snow then Mt. Everest and the worst lightning storm the world had ever seen.

He was unsure but Tancred thought he saw tears in her eyes. It was times like these where they needed Emma the most. Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go get her. She'll be fine, just give her a bit." She turned back to Tancred and said, "I would advise you not to talk to her for awhile… that is, if you want to keep your hearing intact." She turned on her heel and walked in the direction Eliza went. Tancred dropped his head in his hands. It was odd how really; they've never, EVER gotten along. Not even slightly. Emma had once told him that it was scary how similar they really were, personality wise. She also said that they would have been the best of friends or worst of enemies. I guess you can see what happened there. Of course Tancred never believed that they could've ever been friends or were anything alike. Eliza was a total creep sometimes and had a horrible temper. One second she fine the next she could blow up at you if you made her tick.

_No, _thought Tancred. _I'm nothing like that. _

* * *

Later that day, everyone went home.

"Hey Liv! See you at the Pet's Café?" Eliza called. She saw Olivia grin. "Of course," Olivia called back. Eliza would be staying another day at Bloor's. Naturally, she had gotten herself another detention. It seemed to be her hobby these days. Something about arguing with the teacher about the whole evolution of humans from apes. _Honestly, what a ridiculous idea. _Eliza had scoffed at the professor. _If we evolved from apes then why are there still apes?_

She could never keep her mouth shut, and she knew it was going to get her in trouble one day. It's always caused her a bit of trouble but one day…

Eliza walked back up to the girl's dormitory. The school was completely empty save for the Bloor's. She decided to walk around aimlessly until someone caught her and sent her away. She went toward the theater. The theater always felt like home to her. It just gave off a sense of drama and comfort.

The theater was, of course, deserted. The only thing of importance there was the ghost light on the stage. Eliza always found herself slightly mesmerized by the sight of it. It's warm glow always there. Except, of course, when there was a show going on.

Eliza walked on. She tended to hum to herself when she was alone. It was a quiet and almost eerie tune. _How fitting_, she thought to herself. She looked up toward the rafters. She could've sworn she saw a shadow. She instinctively, put up her mental and physical guard. Experience had taught her well. Especially at Bloor's where there seems to be trouble lurking at every turn. She sighed. _How tiresome_.

She stopped and to the casual onlooker she seemed to be gawking at the different murals from Shakespearean plays. Macbeth, Hamlet, The Tempest, Romeo and Juliet, and so on and so forth. But others should know better.

There was a creak behind her and she slowly looked in that direction. There was a shadow coming toward her. She called out. "That's close enough. Stay where you are." Her voice was non threatening but cautious.

"Ah, come on Ellie. Is that anyway to treat a friend?" Eliza relaxed. "Oh, it's just you. What are doing, trying to scare me? You know it won't work." Her tone was joking but ringing with truth. A boy jumped from his hiding spot. When he landed with a thump in front of her and nodded at her response.

"I know, but you can never blame someone for trying." He gave her a sly smile. "So what have you been up to? Trying to save the world from all the evil and injustice?" she scowled. "You mock me and yet you do it yourself," she countered. He nodded his head and gave her a comical look. They both couldn't keep their hostile manner and broke into grins. "It's good to see you again," said Eliza and she hugged him.

He responded with a groan. "Okay, okay! Jeez, lay off will ya?" but he smiled and hugged her back. They released and got back to business. "Okay so wha'da ya got for me, Conner?" asked Eliza earnestly. Conner was an… informant if you will. He helped her a lot with technological things and specifically, finding things or people, in this case. He was her spy and friend. Conner helped her with many things and tended to confide in him as well.

He pursed his lips nervously. "Nothing good, that's for sure. I think the Moon's contacted the Bloor's. Dr. Bloor was pretty furious and it wasn't hard to hear his conversation with Manfred." Conner shuddered. "The guy's a total freak. Manfred really needs to get a job, find a girl, and move out. Serious issues." Eliza smiled. Conner was a little taste of home, also being from America. They didn't know each other before Bloor's but that was just a minor detail. They were real close, but no one else knew it. It was their way of making sure the Bloor's didn't know how the good endowed knew their plans.

"So, what was he saying?" Eliza asked. Conner looked around. Always think you are being watched. That way, you can prevent being overheard. It was the golden rule for spies as Conner liked to think of it. Then he spoke, "he was cursing you endowed guys and saying that you are always ahead thanks to me, and how I'm totally awesome and all that crap. Basically, praising me for my countless successful missions." Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, congratulations. I'll make sure to give you a medal. Now seriously Conner. What did he say?" Conner just gave her a wounded look. "That hurts El. That really hurts." She sighed. "I'm sorry but Conner I really have to get going. The Witch is going to start looking for me soon and I can't disappoint her. Well, not to much that is." Conner took a breath.

"Okay but you're not going to like this."

"You said that."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Are you sure? Because you really aren't going to-"

"Conner!" Eliza yelled. "what is it?" he took a breath.

"They're going to move Emma again." Eliza took a breath to steady herself.

"When?"

"In Three Days."

* * *

TA DA! i told you so. a little creepy no? so now you have to keep coming i figure out what's going to happen. (because honestly i don't reaaly know)


	4. Moonlight Conversations

Okay, so it is still Friday in this chapter. Here we go back to Emma and when she is moving all that stuff, blah blah blah. I'm hoping to have some sort of inspiration for this chapter so here it goes. By the end you will know if I have or not.

* * *

"Emma! Get down here now!" Mrs. Moon was screaming again. She had been very irritable lately. Especially, after the Torrson's had come. It was odd how after she met Tancred she had been having all these bizarre dreams. None were about him but of other people she had never met before. They could always do such amazing and impossible things that only come out of a book.

Whatever. That was not important at the moment.

"Coming," called Emma from her room. It was as drab and gray as the rest of the house. A simple bed and dresser, with a wood mirror to the wall, a book case to put her five books. She wasn't really allowed to have many of her own possessions, because they always seemed to be moving. Still, it never made sense to have her own things.

She trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found a few of the maids and Mrs. Moon packing up the various items. Emma was bewildered.

"What are you all doing?" asked Emma.

Mrs. Moon rolled her eyes. "Emma, pack your things. We're leaving."

Emma stood there a little dumbfounded. "Leaving?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Mrs. Moon became exasperated. "What are you, a parrot? Now get going!" she shooed Emma up the stairs. Emma muttered lightly under her breath. She made sure Mrs. Moon didn't hear her.

When she got to her room she surveyed what she would have to do. It was a very short list. She heard a chirp outside the window and ran to it. It was a beautiful day today. The sun was out and everything was green and tranquil.

Emma often dreamed of running away but, A) she was always to afraid to, and B) there seemed to be an enchantment downstairs that would never let her through. Creepy, no?

And anyway, where would she go? She was home schooled by the worst-teacher-ever-to-walk-the-planet, so she didn't have any friends and she had never met any one outside of this dreary town.

Where was a fairy godmother when you honest to God, needed her?

A massive truck pulled into the drive way. Probably to help them move. Emma sighed. Was it totally necessary to have one so huge? The last time Emma had checked, the Moons were really low on furniture and other inanimate objects that apparently were essential to life.

Whatever. Emma really couldn't care less. She finished up packing and brought her things downstairs. She stepped out into the spring sunshine and sighed. It was a beautiful day and was being wasted pathetically.

She walked around aimlessly, making sure not to get caught not helping with the packing, when suddenly she heard a peculiar sound coming from the orchard toward the back of the house. She walked toward it, curiously. She spotted a bright yellow THING. At the distance, Emma couldn't tell what it was. She turned back once then ran at the thing.

As Emma got closer she started to see that it was a person, a girl, wearing a bright yellow rain coat. The girl looked back and Emma could she that the girl was a pretty little Chinese girl.

The girl grinned and said, "Beautiful day isn't it? I was hoping that I might find you."

Emma was extremely confused. "Who are you?" she asked. The Chinese girl took a bow and said, "My name is Naren and your name is Emma."

Emma took a step back, a little bewildered. "Yes," confirmed Emma. "That is my name. Now, who exactly are you and what are you doing here?"

Naren looked at her with her head cocked. "Oh, I'm a friend of Tancred's and I'm here to give you a message."

Emma looked at her uncomprehendingly. Tancred? Why would he be trying to contact her? I mean sure he said something about trying to get her away from the Moons but Emma had just dismissed that as ludicrous. It wasn't like anything bad was going to happen to her.

Right?

"What's the message?" Emma asked a little hoarsely. Naren straightened up and said, "Leave your window open tonight and let the moon shine in. You should be expecting a message at about 1:30 tonight."

"What?" Emma didn't understand. Naren didn't bother with an explanation. All she said was, "Just let the moon in. I will speak to you later."

Naren started to leave when Emma stopped her.

"Wait!" she cried. "Why should I do any of this?"

Naren smiled. "You do want to know more about yourself now don't you?"

"But I don't understand," Emma said exasperated.

"You will. Just have your window open." And with that Naren left. Oddly, Emma didn't try to stop her. Naren's words had reassured her.

Emma took one last look at the world around her. She didn't really feel any sort of sadness leaving this place. When you are always moving you learn not to get attached to any particular place. That will just leave you empty.

But, I suppose you could say that it was already too late. Emma had already felt strained and empty. She had no friends, no family that she actually cared for. Heck, she hardly had a life. There was school and housework. Now would be the time to scream.

Yet she didn't. Emma never complained, never asked for anything. What was the use? Not like anything would change. The Moon's neglected to get her what she wanted.

Only what she needed, in the strictest sense.

But that could wait. They were moving today and Emma was sure Mrs. Moon would not like having to wait for her.

* * *

It was really late at night. Try as she might, she couldn't sleep. She looked at her digital clock for the fifth time in two minutes. It read 1:37 AM. She was sleeping in the camper the moons owned. They were sleeping in the house with their real bed.

Lucky her, Emma got to keep the camper all to herself. She didn't really care. She was warm enough, although she still couldn't sleep.

Then a thought occurred to her. _There is a full moon tonight, _she thought. She crossed the floor to her window and opened the curtains wide. Moonlight blasted in the room.

Admittedly, Emma had forgotten all about Naren and her message. She was technically late. She looked at the floor and found words forming elegantly.

_Please tell me you're there_ was the inscription.

Emma was a little befuddled. "Uh, yeah. I'm here," she whispered.

_Finally! My name is Eliza and I'm here with Naren to help explain your complicated predicament. You know how Tancred came over and he and his mom and dad tried, pathetically to get you out of that hell hole and then the She-devil and her apprentice sent them packing and- OW! What? I'm just saying. _

Emma was a little creeped out now. "What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

_Oh, nothing of consequence. Little Miss Sunshine over here decided to hit me. I am not trying to insult anyone I'm just saying it like it is. _

Emma was quiet for a minute than said, "so, you're going to explain my… uh, situation right?"

_Oh, right okay, so here's the dilemma. Two years ago, you lived in the big city. I assume you know what I'm talking 'bout, right? _

Emma nodded her head then felt kind of stupid because, Eliza and Naren couldn't see her. "Yes," she said.

_Well, anyway, you used lived in a small bookshop with your aunt near the Cathedral. You went to a school called Bloor's Academy and you have quite a few friends including Naren and I._

_About two years ago you went missing. It was all so sudden we had no idea what to do. We all still kinda liked you so we all decided to look for you. With the help of my superior intellect and various other resources, we were able to track you down. _

Emma wasn't sure what to think of this. It was creepy but sweet to think that these absolute strangers would care so much her. But she guessed that they really weren't strangers if they knew her in a different life.

Emma felt tears come to her eyes. This was all so confusing.

"Eliza, just… stop. Okay, just stop. I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know any of you and I don't want to."

"My life is fine without any of you to complicate it. It was nice meeting you, but no thank you." Tears came to Emma's eyes.

_Emma, sweetie, please just hear me out. I know that this isn't what you want for your life. You actually want to have freedom to do as you wish. Emma, we can offer that alternative. You have a whole other life where you have friends and family that really do care for you. _

There was a pause but Emma remained silent.

_Isn't that what you want?_

Emma made up her mind. "I- I don't know. Let me think. I just need to… think."

_Okay. I will meet you bright 'n early at the bookshop in your town. We can discuss this more then._ _Promise you'll be there?_

Emma thought for a moment then replied, "Yes."

She didn't even bother asking how they knew that there was a bookstore there anyway.

* * *

"Whew, that went better than I had hoped." Eliza grinned and Naren shook her head.

"I was afraid that you were going to scare the poor girl. I am pretty sure that there are better ways to describe her foster parents than 'the She-devil and her apprentice'."

Eliza shrugged nonchalantly.

"So do you think she will actually come?" Naren asked.

"No, but it's worth a shot. I think I might bring along a few pals." Eliza replied.

Naren shook her head. "You might just want to bring Tancred. Bring someone she's already met."

Eliza gave her a pouty face. "No thanks, I won't be able to get anywhere with him. He's so insufferable. I was thinking that I might bring Olivia."

Naren grinned. "Bring Fidelio as well. I'm sure Liv won't mind."

Eliza smiled. "Not in the slightest."

* * *

Okay, apperantly not a lot of inspiration. i am definatly working on it but i seriously need ideas. I'm a little lost at the moment. Don't make me threaten to discontinue the story becase that was not on my agenda.

Review... now... and now.

Seriously.


	5. Another job messed up

Whoo! I have another chapter.

Okay, so here's the thing. I am a pathetically inexperienced writer. Therefore, with my stories there are some chapters that you'll just have to ignore because it wasn't very well written but for some reason i just couldn't write it any other way.

By the way, some of you may have noticed that I got a new story up. now i was severely disappointed at the amount of reviews. All i had was one anonymous review. and i was thinking that that one was going to be BETTER than this story. i just need to get another chapter up i guess.

So, thanks to that one who had at least a little faith in me.

Anyway enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Charlie Bone ran up the steps of the famed Pet's Café. He took a breath then pushed open the door. The new bouncer let Charlie in and he ran to the table where he, Charlie, and his friends normally sat.

"Eliza! You're back so soon?"

Eliza gave a weary smile. "Yeah, and it sucked."

Charlie gave her a puzzled look. "I suppose you mean the talk with Emma."

Eliza nodded. "The whole time she looked at me like I was some three headed alien,"

Tancred cracked a smile. "You do have that affect on people."

Without even looking, Eliza picked up the glass of water in front of her and flung it at Tancred's face. Dripping with water, Tancred took his glass of juice and attempted to douse her with it until one of the waiters came up and gave him a fierce look.

Tancred put down his cup and gave Eliza a genuine death glare. She didn't even bat an eye.

"Anyway," she continued coolly. "She wouldn't really hear a word of it. But I guess that's better than what I expected."

"And, what did you expect?" asked Gabriel.

"To be honest I didn't expect her to come to see Naren and I at all. And in any case I don't think she's ready to come back." Eliza looked at Tancred. "I'm sorry Tanc, but we can't get her out of there until she believes she HAS an endowment. Or at least doesn't think that I'm a nut case." Her apology was completely sincere.

He sighed. This was hard.

A couple years ago Emma was home and there really wasn't any trouble, save for the normal. Tancred never forgot that Emma had saved his life when Dagbert drowned him.

At least that's what he always told everyone, even if it wasn't completely true. Tancred had often told Emma that he owed her one, although she never believed it.

Anyway, Emma and him had 'coincidentally', meet at the park. Tancred remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Emma had a surprised look on her face. "Tancred, what are you doing here?"_

_He shrugged. "Just thought I might take a walk," he said simply. _

_She raised an eyebrow but didn't question him further. _

_It was a beautiful day, he remembered. The sun was shining bright, making her hair a stunning gold. It was the day that he was going to tell her that he liked her. _

_At least, that was the plan. _

_They were sitting down at a bench. His arm was stretched out almost around her shoulders. She was reading a book aloud. _

"'…_that of which doesn't make any sense to me. Yet so on and so forth, they speak riddles with no meaning, and make puzzles with no solution. Curse the day they make me do all that nonsense.'"_

_Emma went on reading some no name book she had found at her aunt's bookshop. He listened. It was peaceful just sitting there with her. _

_Eventually, he noticed that she was looking at him. _

"_What?"_

_Emma laughed lightly. Tancred faked exasperation. _

"_What?" She laughed out loud. Her voice was more beautiful that anything. _

"_I don't know, you just… amuse me," she replied with a playful smile. Tancred looked at her rather confused. Her smile faded ever so slightly. _

"_Nothing, never mind. I'm just…" she trailed off, her sentence unfinished. He cocked his head to the side. _

"_What is it Em? I see that there is something bothering you." He gave her a wicked grin. She hid her face behind her hands, obviously hiding a grin and smothered a giggle. _

_He moved in front of her and tried to pry her hands away which just made her laugh even harder. Eventually, she gave up and revealed her beautiful face to him. Tancred looked at her lovingly. _

_Emma looked him curiously. She had never seen this look before. That is from him to her. She wasn't sure what to think._

"_What?" Emma asked with a smile. Tancred's face masked over._

"_Nothing," he said, red flushing his cheeks. She gave him a comical and inquisitive look. He laughed out loud. _

_Emma looked almost exasperated. _

"_Tell me," she pleaded. He didn't say anything save for, "Come on. Let's go somewhere else."_

That was the last day he saw her for two years. The next day his mother had gotten a call from Miss Ingledew saying that Emma had gone missing. They had been looking for her ever since. Eliza and Olivia had been searching diligently with little luck until recently.

But sharp elbow in the ribs brought him back to present times.

"Hello Tancred, I'm earth. Have we met?" Olivia giggled. He shook his head to clear it.

"Right, um… whatever," He stammered pathetically. The others hid a few grins, save for Eliza who laughed outright.

"Savoring a few childhood memories, are we?" Eliza asked mischievously.

"Oh Ellie, leave it alone," Lysander warned before Tancred could retort anything that would lead to a fight.

"Hey, what time is it?" asked Gabriel suddenly. Olivia pulled out her cell phone.

"About two thirty. Why?"

"I have to get home. I guess my parents are going to some journalist's thing and they need me to baby-sit the girls." He rolled his eyes melodramatically. Eliza faked a shiver.

"Oh, bum-mer. Well, have fun with that." She grinned good-naturedly.

Then, he left with a wave and a half-hearted smile. The group was quiet for a bit. They had exhausted more conversation than was a needed.

Eliza's eyes got comically wide. "Dang it, I have to get home too." She grabbed a blue bag from under the table and headed for the door.

"Hey Ellie," Olivia called after her. "My mom might be able to give you a lift, if you wait a couple minutes."

Eliza shifted uncomfortable under the weight under her bag.

"Um… thanks, but that's okay. My house isn't to far from here. I can walk." She turned and went out the door before Olivia could reply.

"It's so weird," Olivia said once Eliza was out of sight.

"What is?" asked Fidelio curiously.

"Don't you guys find it at least a little strange that in the three years we've known her, not one of us has ever been to her house?" Olivia went on ranting.

"Or what about the fact that she hardly ever talks about her life? Or maybe how we don't know HOW her parents died? Doesn't that bug you?"

"Liv," said Lysander. "Listen, she'll probably tell us once she's ready. And, didn't she say at one point that her uncle killed her parents?"

Fidelio thought for a second. "Yes, I seem to recall that."

Lysander shook his head emphatically. "Since that's case, could you imagine how horrible that would be? To have your own flesh and blood kill your parents."

Olivia shook her head stubbornly. "So?"

"SO," replied Lysander. "She probably doesn't want to relive it. That's my point."

Olivia sighed dramatically.

"Still though, there is still something… off about her."

* * *

I like positive reviews people.

I also love CONSTRUCTIVE critism. you can't just tell me that my story sucks without anything to go on. A) it's not nice and B) there is little chance that it will change.

so with that, REVIEW, tell me what you think.


	6. The Escape!

OMG! I am so sorry for the hold up. My computer refused to work for us AGAIN and I have been lacking the inspiration to continue. And it totally doesn't help that I have lost all my previous chapters, so now I can't review what I have already updated AND I have to start over on what I had for THIS chapter.

My life is pretty screwed-up sometimes.

So, anyway here you go.

* * *

As her clock continued with its monotonous and rather annoying ticking, Emma laid tirelessly in bed. She wouldn't have been able to go to sleep even if her life depended on it.

Emma finally got out of bed and stretched. The move had been a drag, and she was still kind of creeped out about that whole thing with the Eliza girl and… what was her name again? Was it Nellie, or Nora? No, Emma remembered now. It was Naren.

They were… strange in their own way. And yet they were completely unassuming. Emma had to believe that Eliza was endowed. She got to see it in action, and Naren had her weird moonlight thingy.

The only thing that Emma couldn't figure out is how they could possibly think that SHE was endowed. Eliza had said that they had known her for the past, like five years, or something crazy like that, but it was so unrealistic that they had all these memories of her and she had… nothing. It was improbable, and more importantly, it was impossible.

And besides, it wasn't like she could do anything as spectacular as Eliza or as special as Naren. Besides, even if she COULD, what would she be able to do?

Emma couldn't help but wonder. What amazing thing would she, Emma, be able to do? Eliza never mentioned it.

Stop it! Emma commanded herself. Just stop. There was no use in dreaming something that of which was unlikely and unfeasible.

She took a breath and moved to the cold window. The night was foggy and bitter. Emma squinted out the window at a dark figure across the street. The figure was familiar even though it was in a dark cloak, the face hidden by a hood. As Emma watched, she saw the figure motion for three more to follow. A knot formed in her throat as she saw they were headed for her house.

Most people would've panicked, but Emma had this odd sensation that she shouldn't fear. One of the four people took off his jacket (she could only assume it was a he) and started to scale the uneven brick of the house. Emma watched in awe as he quickly made his way upward toward her window!

She stepped back as the guy (she was certain now that he was male) hung from the convenient balcony up above him, and pulled out a glass cutter. Then the figure stopped as if he saw something. He motioned for Emma to come closer.

Hesitantly, she did. He motioned at the window's handle. How stupid did he think she was? She vigorously, shook her head no. The boy seemed to sigh dejectedly. He then reached up and pulled off his hood that had previously hid his face.

Emma gasped as she saw that she recognized the face. It was Tancred! She quickly moved to the window and lifted it up. The window was just big enough for Tancred to slip through.

"Hey, Em! Glad to see you are awake." She looked just passed him to see the other two made their way through the window.

"Golly, Tanc. If you were any slower…" A girl spoke from underneath one of the hoods. It was Eliza this time. She threw the hood from her face as if she had longed to be rid of the horrid thing. Emma laughed despite herself. Eliza grinned in acknowledgement.

"See, even Emma agrees with me."

"Cool it, Ell. You'll start bugging me again." A male voice came from the next hood. He also pulled back his hood to reveal floppy brown hair and a slightly annoyed expression.

He turned to Emma. His expression lightened up a bit. "Hi," he said.

Emma was slightly confused, shocked, and all together befuddled at the events that were unfolding. She remained silent as the last figure climbed through the window.

The girl was a bit smaller and slightly wider, but Emma knew exactly who it was. The girl pulled back the hood and showed off her gold hair.

She cocked her head slightly and her eyes widened. "Emma! Hi. I haven't seen you in ages." The girl moved up closer to get as if to get a better look in the gloom.

"Olivia Vertigo," said Emma as if in awe. Eliza's eyes widened comically. It was silent for a few seconds until Eliza _kindly_ broke the silence.

"OH! I see how it is. I go through all the trouble and work of finding you and then talking to you and then, you just go off and remember her and NOT me! Honestly…" Eliza said with false hotness. Olivia giggled. Emma remained as if in a trance. Gabriel spoke.

"Give her a break, Eliza. It's typical that Emma would at least know that sight of Liv. And besides, she is slightly more… memorable. What with her colorful personality and all the clothing and stuff."

Tancred faked a laugh with a cough. He could see where Gabriel was going with this one, so he stepped in.

"Plus, she has certain… finesse, that of which you seem to be…" he paused as Eliza narrowed her eyes, daring him to finish his sentence.

"Lacking." She was ready to smack him.

"Me? Lacking FINESSE? I have plenty of finesse! I am just oozing with charisma and flair." Then she smiled as if she just thought of something.

"And don't you talk to me about finesse, Mr. I-can't-get-more-than-one-date-with-a-manipulative-blonde-of-whom-can't-tell-the-difference-between-stalagtite-and-a-stalagmite. And what a piece of work she was." Eliza smiled, very pleased with herself. Gabriel and Olivia watched with mild interest, and Emma was so confused.

Tancred gave her the weird look. "Um, okay first of all, you never met her, and secondly, most NORMAL people don't bother learning the difference between a staghite and the other thing."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. This was NOT part of the plan. He butted in before Eliza could retort, and resume the conversation.

"Hey guys, not that I **don't** want to spend all night doing this but we really need to get out of here." Both of them snapped back into focus.

"Right."

"You got it."

"Good," said Olivia brightly. "Now, Emma, pack you bags." She turned as if to grab something when Emma said,"Um… what? What d'you mean?"

Olivia looked at Emma's startled face. She tried to remember it when it was younger and more… or less… something. Olivia couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about Emma right now, that was so… foreign and just plain different.

"Emma, we're going to take you home." Olivia replied tenderly.

* * *

If you think that escapes like this are easy, and a "break-out" operation would be so simple… go see a psychiatrist.

With the endowed, everything that can go wrong will go wrong.

It pretty much started when Mr. Moon stumbled through Emma's bedroom door and saw the kids in black clothing there with her. The noise from Tancred and Eliza's argument had woken him up.

He blinked several times as if not believing his eyes.

"Emma, what is this?" he asked, dangerously calm. Tancred slipped quietly behind him and on top of the bed. Emma thought fast.

"This is an operation from my school to see how well prepared you are for robbers." Then, Emma watched in mild wonder as Tancred jumped Mr. Moon from behind.

In spite of himself he cried out with a whoop, and rode on Mr. Moon's back. Olivia and Eliza sprung into action and grabbed Emma's stuff while Gabriel grabbed her arm and bolted out the window. Luckily, it wasn't to long of a way down. Unluckily, there was pavement at the bottom.

At the last moment Gabriel turned and his back slapped the pavement while his head hit the concrete ground. Emma was on top and for the most part unharmed. She got up and saw that he was bleeding and unconscious.

Olivia and Eliza came down the brick wall as quickly and safely as they could. They looked around frantically for Emma and Gabriel.

"Over here!" she called out hysterically. Eliza came running ahead of Olivia. When she saw Gabriel's unconscious form, she swore and yelled for Tancred.

"Tancred! Hurry up and get out here!" she heard a bang and a laugh. For a few seconds, it was completely quiet. Then, Tancred crawled leisurely out the window. Eliza rolled her eyes as he FINALLY got there.

"Tanc, you're going to have to carry him. Gabe's out cold." Tancred looked him over then nodded. Olivia stomped her foot in frustration.

"Why would he DO something like this? There is a freakin' WALL right there! Is it too much to ask to use it?"

The five teenagers looked around as a woman's scream came from the house and police sirens came from a distance.

Tancred sighed, dejectedly. "Looks like Mrs. Moon is up and about." And with that, he picked up Gabriel and ran into a direction, unknown to Emma.

As she ran, Emma asked Olivia, "Where are we going." Olivia smiled her gleeful grin.

"Charlie's uncle Paton is here to drive us home. His car is just up this road."

* * *

As they ran, Emma's leg started to buckle. And then she officially fell. Exhaustion started to seep in and that was when she knew she was not going to go any further that night. Emma didn't feel the strong arms that carried her into a van. Nor did she hear the voices that spoke to one another.

"Thank God you got her! We were afraid you had gotten lost or something." Charlie Bone said with way to much energy.

"Yes, we have her, good job, well done everyone, good NIGHT!" and with that Tancred climbed into the backseat and lay down. Charlie, ever adamant, tried his best to pry out the details from Eliza and Olivia.

"Sorry Charlie, but I'm with Tanc on this one."

"Same here." The girls then buckled in and closed their eyes. Charlie looked around and finally noticed Gabriel, still unconscious and Emma fast asleep. He sighed dejectedly.

"Let them rest. They've all had a long night. And from the looks of it, especially Gabriel," Paton said. Charlie nodded and climbed into the front seat.

"All right, but tomorrow, they are telling me EVERYTHING." Paton chuckled lightly. It had been a long night for all of them.

* * *

Including me. It is now about 12 o'clock and I'm tired. My grammar probably sucks, but I am posting this up, and going to bed.

Please review. Please. Flames are not tolerated. If you have something constructive to say go ahead and say it. If you have something nice to say, feel free to say so.

Oh and now might be a good time for a disclaimer. Every time I have forgotten so here you go.

I own myself, Eliza, Conner, and no one else. Most of the other credit goes to Jenny Nimmo. Good for you.

Ok, one last note.

I don't have a beta. So far I have corrected myself, and the only opinions that have been said while I am writing this had been my own. If that is any excuse, cool.


	7. The Morning is Emotional

**He he, hi. Um… I'm not even going to try and make up excuses. I'm just going to go with life happened if that's okay. I hope you ALL will still review though… um… thanks.**

* * *

Voices slowly made their way into Emma's consciousness.

As she slowly opened her eyes, Emma started to panic when she wasn't in her own bed. But then as she looked around, she realized that the room was some-what familiar. It was bright and airy, but still warm and comfortable. There were pictures posted up all over the room. Most of them were birds, and yet, some of them were of people. A few of the people she recognized and some she had just recently seen. Emma saw a picture of Olivia with purple hair, Tancred, Charlie, and a few others she had never seen before.

But other than that, there wasn't anything else that she recognized. Emma slowly got out of the warm sheets and found herself still in her pajamas from the night before. She wasn't sure what to think when she found a few dirt spots. Everything from the night before was a vague blur. She was mesmerized at the sight of the room. So much that she couldn't remember. It was infuriating.

Emma was ready to cry. It's like having that one word on the tip of your tongue, but it doesn't come to you.

Suddenly, there came voices from outside of the room. It sounded like an argument.

Emma slowly made her way to the door and opened it. There before her, was Tancred and Eliza, who were fighting like a cat and dog. Tancred looked mad and Eliza's face was red. A cold wind was blowing through the hall.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked innocently. Tancred glared at Eliza accusingly, but she was fast to compose herself.

"Time to wake up," she said in a tight voice. With that, she turned on her heel and ran down the stairs. Emma looked at Tancred, rather self-conscious about the fact that she was in her pajamas.

"'Morning, Em. I hope you slept well." Tancred wouldn't look at her. He looked even more self-conscious than she was. Another gust swirled around them.

"Tancred, are you okay? What was that about?" Emma asked slightly concerned. But then she stiffened. What did she care? She just MET him. For all she knew, they had just KIDNAPPED her. What did she care if he was a little upset?

Tancred rubbed his neck uneasily. His face was slightly scrunched up, as if in pain.

"It's just that-"he stopped. He sighed dejectedly. "We had… a little bit of a… disagreement, I guess. I don't know."

He looked so hurt, Emma wasn't sure what to do. Comfort him? No, that would be awkward. Tell him everything is going to be okay? Well, what if it wasn't? Emma didn't know. Her head was starting to hurt.

Seeing her discomfort, Tancred told her to come and get some breakfast. But Emma was still curious.

"Tancred, what were you arguing about?" Emma pleaded, sounding a little too whiny. Tancred shook his head and tried for a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Em," he said gently. Emma found herself surprised at him. She never would've thought of him being… well… capable of such gentleness. And there was another thing that bothered her.

He called her Em. Nobody had ever called her Em.

* * *

Down stairs breakfast was in full swing. The room was filled with the mixed aroma of bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, and sausages. As Emma looked around, she saw a few people she recognized from the pictures upstairs, and many she didn't have a clue of who they were.

Tancred passed her and went to get a portion of the banquet. A boy with white hair and red eyes stood up and yelled, "THREE CHEERS TO MISS INGLEDEW!" This was met with many hearty replies as almost everyone joined in the cheering. Emma had to laugh at the spectacle.

As she looked around, Emma saw Olivia, the girl of whom Emma had recognized from the night before.

Next to Olivia, was Eliza. Now that it was daylight, Emma could see what she looked like a lot better. She had long, dark hair that was slightly curled, and a pale white face that was clear and expressionless. But her dark aqua blue eyes raged with emotion.

Emma shivered. Something was… off about her. And there was something else. Something she should know about her. Something that no one else did.

_STOP!_ She told herself. _Don't drive yourself mad over this._

Her head hurt again. This seemed to be becoming a habit. That was when Eliza finally saw her. Her expression changed completely. She was very in control of her emotions. It was a little unnerving.

"Hey, welcome home," Eliza said with a tight smile. Emma was intrigued.

"Home?" she asked. Eliza nodded, enthusiastically.

"Of course, silly. This is where you spent the better of your years growing up." Eliza motioned around. Emma looked.

From the looks of all the shelves and books, it must've been a bookshop. Floor to ceiling shelves brimming with books, stacks of books old and new all around her, maps and pictures were posted up where there wasn't a bookshelf, and last but not least a little kitchen tucked away in the corner. There was a couch, a loveseat, and a little rocking chair in the middle of the room strategically placed using as little bit of space as possible. A staircase in the opposite corner of the house led up to the rooms.

Emma loved the house immediately, and she hadn't even seen the whole thing. Eliza smiled at her amazement.

"So, I guess you would like to meet your aunt then." Eliza grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the little kitchen. _My aunt?_ She thought.

"Miss Ingledew!" Eliza cried in a sing-songy voice. An older woman turned from her work at the sound of Eliza's voice.

"Oh!" she cried out surprised.

"Emma," Eliza said needlessly.

"I'm… going to go… out here. Um, right… so I'll see you later then," Eliza said a bit uncomfortably. She touched her arm reassuringly, and then she left.

Miss Ingledew gazed at her niece. Emma stared at her feet, uncertainly.

"Emma," she said, as if in a dream. "Oh, Emma. I've missed you so much. It's been two years." The woman stared crying with a smile. Emma wasn't sure what to do. Miss Ingledew came closer and looked as if she was going to hug her, but then decided against it. Instead she took a hold of Emma's hand.

Several times, Miss Ingledew opened her mouth to say something, but every time she did, she would just close it up again. What could she say?

"Um… Miss Ingledew," Emma said uncomfortably. Miss Ingledew looked up as if startled.

"Please dear, just call me Auntie Julia." Emma wasn't sure what to say to that so she just said, "I'm a little hungry." Her aunt looked crestfallen, but quickly recovered her composure. She smiled.

"Of course! Of course, how silly of me. Yes, why don't you go and get a plate from out there and I'll serve you up some breakfast." She got herself busily to work.

Once Emma had her food, she sat down again with Olivia and Eliza, who were also sitting with a boy about her age. He had unruly dark hair and a mischievous look in his eyes.

Olivia's face lit up when she saw Emma.

"'Morning, Em! I see you've got some breakfast. Your aunt really is a wonder when it comes to cooking." Olivia laughed. "And just 'bout everything else too." Emma just smiled in return. Olivia turned away and resumed talking with the dark haired boy and Eliza.

"Anyway, Eliza and Tancred started arguing about something. I can't remember what it was. Do you remember?" She gave Eliza a quizzical look. Eliza shrugged elegantly.

"I haven't the slightest idea. But that is probably because he started it," she said in a slightly smug tone. Speaking of which, TANCRED! WIND!" She laughed as Olivia rolled her eyes and Tancred scowled. The wind died down a little but then got back up within seconds.

"Oh pu-lease! That's what you ALWAYS say that," answered Olivia.

"On the contrary, he DID start it," said Emma eyes downcast on her plate. Eliza grinned at her. The dark-haired boy laughed.

"I get it. Nothing out of the ordinary. So what happened next?" he asked. As Olivia continued to recount the events of last night to him, Emma was able to get a better look at the people around her. There were so many people. A dark skinned boy with black hair and beads, an albino, another boy. Come to think of it, there were a lot of boys in her house. She laughed at the thought.

At the Moon's, she didn't have any friends. Not really. And even when Emma did find a friend, she never came over or anything. So time spent around boys was minimal. It was just an odd thought to have.

"Don't you think so, Em?"

"What?" she asked, startled. The others laughed. Eliza shook her head.

"Never mind," she laughed.

"Hm, I'm going to go get more food," said Olivia, jumping up.

"I'll go with you," said Charlie. Eliza remained in her seat.

Emma looked at her, unsure of what to say. This girl had come to get her out of her home and apparently knew her very well. But Emma couldn't be sure. Eliza turned to study her.

"So, how's it going?" A harmless question. Emma shrugged.

"Uh-huh, sure. I'm surprised you're not freaking out a little bit. I would," answered Eliza, raising her eyebrow. Emma laughed, uneasily.

"I kind of am. But I've been learning to keep my emotions to myself for a while now. I'm pretty good at it."

"I'm not surprised. It's a pity how often people revert back to that skill. Especially in the midst of friends."

Emma looked at her oddly. _But you're doing it right now_, she wanted to say. But she didn't. Instead she asked, "What was with the argument with you and Tancred earlier?" Eliza sighed.

"Nothing much. We just… don't see eye to eye on a lot of things." Emma looked at her a bit crossly. Eliza smiled, trying to ease Emma's emotions a bit.

"What?"

"It's just… nothing." Eliza looked at her funny.

"What's wrong?" Emma took a moment.

"Why do you guys-"

"Oh, Emma I just remembered!" Olivia was back. The boy wasn't with her.

"Where's Charlie?" Eliza asked.

"Huh? Oh, he wanted to ask Fidelio something. Don't know what it was. Anyway, Emma, I know it's only been a little bit, but I really think that we might want to get you back up to speed on everything you've missed." Before Emma could reply, Eliza cut in.

"Liv, don't you think it's a little early for that? I mean honestly, she just got here last night."

"Guys-" Emma tried but Olivia replied.

"You were the one who said that we had to get her as soon as possible. Especially with the You-Know-What missing."

"Girls," Emma tried again.

"I know, but I really think we need to give her more time. I mean for God's sake she just got home. And she doesn't know where this is!" Eliza replied adamantly.

"Actually, I think I know-"

"Eliza please!" Olivia cut in. "This is important. As long as the stone is out in the open we're dead. She has to get her memory back!"

"I KNOW that! But it's too soon Liv, give her some time. She can't take it."

Now Emma was irritated. They kept bickering back and forth about whether they should tell Emma something like she wasn't even there.

"It's too dangerous now!"

"She can take it. I've known her way longer than you have and I think she'll be fine!" Before Eliza could retort Emma yelled.

"ENOUGH! Quit talking about me like I'm not even here. I can decide things for myself fine thank you very much!" She fumed. Everyone in the room had their eyes on her as she lost her temper. Emma was so mad. She ran out of the room and back up the stairs into the room she had woken in that morning.

What was their problem? She couldn't remember anything. She remembered Olivia but only as a name. Everyone else was nothing to her. People of whom she couldn't even remember were arguing about something that she probably had no idea about. It was so over-whelming.

Oh God, especially with the woman who looked ready to cry when Emma didn't know who she was. She felt bad of course, not knowing who she was but there was nothing Emma could do about it.

And there was the anticipated knock at her door.

"Go away! I don't know you people, I don't remember anything, so don't ask! Just… just leave me alone!" She started crying. Suddenly, there was a gentle breeze that blew through her room.

"Emma," A male voice. The door opened slowly but Emma didn't really care. Her face was buried into her pillow.

"I can't help anything if you've suffocated yourself," he said. She let out a ragged breath, sat up, but still looked away from him.

* * *

Tancred didn't know what to do. She still hadn't looked at him. He wanted to sit on her bed, pull her into his lap, hug her, kiss her, tell her everything was going to be okay, and just hold her. He wanted to be close to her again, take in her sweet scent, LOVE her. But he couldn't. Not now. Maybe not ever again. Who's to say that she wouldn't ever regain her memory again? What if she never remembered him again? And even if she did remember, what would happen if she decided that she didn't love him anymore?

All of this was running through his head, when she spoke up.

"I'm surprised you're here. I was expecting Eliza or Livvie. I didn't think you would come." Her voice was hollow. He smiled painfully.

"Well, I figured that you might want someone else to talk to. Olivia can be a little… excitable, and Eliza is always up for a good argument," he tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but it was hard.

Emma looked at him for a long time. He felt really uncomfortable.

"So where do you fit in to the recesses of my mind?" she asked, rather sarcastically. Tancred almost panicked.

"Um… well, you and I are… friends. Of course, really good friends." He smiled weakly. Emma gave him an odd look. Though her eyes were read and puffy and she tear streaks, Tancred still couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She frowned and looked down.

"Friends." The word sounded foreign to her. It just… didn't sound right with him. But his handsome face just smiled. A stray breeze blew through his hair. Emma gave him a curious look.

"Is that you?"

"What?"

"The wind." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah. I try to keep it under control, but sometimes it's hard." He smiled at her again. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She liked him. She felt… safe around him. He just had this sweetness to him. It was strange but wonderful at the same time.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For… everything. For getting me away from the Moons. For being here, it's just… nice I guess. That sounds really cheesy." She looked away embarrassed. He just gave a small laugh.

"It's okay. I get it. And you're welcome."

She looked at him for a second then did something that surprised him. She gave him a hug. It was short and to the point but all the same it made his stomach do a back flip. Just as quickly she pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

_Oh, Emma, if only you knew me. You wouldn't be so embarrassed_, he thought sadly. He cleared his throat.

"I should probably go. The others will be wanting to know where I'm at."

"Oh, of course." She looked a little worried. He just laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry. These are good people who love you. They won't think anything." He winked. Her face went red.

"I didn't- that's not what I thought… I just-" she stopped when he started laughing.

"Oh I missed you Em. I really really did." Then he left closing the door behind him.

Tancred took a step before being stopped by Eliza. He just sighed in annoyance.

"So now you've reverted to spying on people?" She just shook her head ignoring the comment.

"Still think you're making the right decision, not telling her the truth?" she asked him. He looked at the closed door for a moment.

"She has to decide for herself. I'm not pushing her into anything," he said somberly. Eliza shook her head, irritated with him.

"Dammit Tancred, you shouldn't DO this to her. What if she finds out on her own? Then you'll look like the jerk keeping secrets from her. It'll look even worse because it's you," Eliza replied.

"Whatever happens, happens. It's out of my control."

"That's bull and you know it Tanc." She walked away. Tancred banged his head against the wall.

"I know," he whispered to himself. "I know. But I don't know what else to do."

* * *

**So there it is. There are probably mistakes. Go ahead and tell me. It's probably too short. I'm sorry, but anything (especially encouragement) is a great motivator. Therefore, PLEASE review. I love ideas, I love making it unique and I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. And so... off you go. **


	8. The Night is Emotional Too

Okay, so I didn't get a whole lot of reviews for the last chapter. I got one, and thank you to the kind soul that did. So I'm giving this one as a gift. Because I was feeling charitable. Hope you like it.

* * *

Emma didn't leave her room until everyone went home. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She needed time to think.

She tried to identify the gaps of her memory. It didn't feel like anything was missing, and yet there were many parts of her memory that were extremely fuzzy. Things she couldn't pinpoint. She couldn't even recall her thirteenth birthday. Or hardly any of her birthdays for that matter. So she tried to think of big holidays. Christmas was a vague nothing. Easter was the same. She even thought of Boxing Day, but it didn't matter.

She remembered many things that had to do with the Moon's but nothing really specific. Just her monotonous days cleaning, working, and the times she spent with the prissy tutor.

And yet, there were times of familiarity. Some things gave her this strange feeling. But it didn't come often. And not with many people.

It was frustrating and so confusing. She hated the feeling of not knowing who she was. Or at least who they told her she was.

That in itself was annoying. What if she wasn't the same person that they told her she was? What if she had changed? What if?

Emma shook her head. She HAD to stop thinking like this. It just made her head hurt.

After Tancred there were several others that came to see her in her room. They tried to get her to smile, to come back downstairs with them, or do whatever else they wanted. They introduced themselves as if it would mean something to her. Then they would give the same disappointed expression and walk away with a fake smile and a weak goodbye. It was infuriating. There were so many times that she just wanted to scream, _I get it! I'm sorry! I don't remember so don't ask! _

But deep down she knew she couldn't. She wanted to make them happy. At least a little. After all, she did hate the Moons. Every waking moment she spent with them had been a nightmare in itself. And these people had saved her. To them, Emma was their long lost pal, an old friend who had been kidnapped. She wanted to make them happy.

There was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?" Emma moaned. The door opened slowly.

"Emma?" asked Miss Ingledew rather tentatively. She opened the door fully and entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I thought you might be hungry, and maybe wanted to talk for a bit," Miss Ingledew tried for a smile. Then Emma noticed that she had a platter of chocolate chip cookies and a two tall glasses of milk. She couldn't help but sit up. They smelled delicious.

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Emma asked. Her aunt smiled.

"I figured a little bit of chocolate can solve just about anything. And that you might like some."

Emma gazed at her a bit skeptically.

"What, another one of my favorites?" she asked sardonically. She didn't want to be mean to this nice lady, but she had been told all day what she liked and didn't like among other things. She was done hearing about herself.

But Miss Ingledew just cocked her head to the side as if confused.

"Not imparticular. I just figured that everyone loved chocolate chip cookies. Even amnesiac nieces of mine. And besides, I hear that I make very fine cookies." She smiled warmly. Emma couldn't help but smile back.

"Fair enough," she said grabbing a cookie. The cookie was moist and delicious, with just enough crunch. The chocolate chips were mostly melted and gooey. It tasted like heaven. Miss Ingledew watched in amusement.

"But for the record, chocolate chip cookies were your favorite," she said, sitting on the bed, next to her niece. Emma looked at her.

Miss Ingledew set the platter down and folded her hands in her lap.

"So, how are you feeling dear?" she asked with true concern. Emma considered just shrugging off the question and just leaving it at, 'I'm fine,' but something stopped her.

"Honestly… I'm a little overwhelmed."

Miss Ingledew laughed. "I'd be surprised if you weren't. I told Olivia that it might be a bit much, but she was just so excited and really just wanted to see you again and have everything back to normal that she was, well… a little past reasoning with. Your disappearance has been hard on all of us." She smiled at her kindly. Emma's aunt pulled a piece of hair out of Emma's face and tucked it behind her ear.

Emma didn't know what to say. But she tried anyway.

"I just… I don't know any of these people. And I really… want to make them happy. It's just… I keep getting the same look of disappointment when I tell them I don't know them. I have NO idea about any of them and it's… frustrating and annoying. And I just…" Emma broke off and a few tears escaped. Her aunt shushed her.

"Shh, it's alright. I understand. I know it must hard. Really, it's not much different from the first time," she said, a bit wistfully. Emma looked at her, confused.

"The first time? What do you mean?"

"When you were younger, you were taken away from your father and mother by the Bloors. Nasty family. You lived with the Moons then too. That is until Charlie Bone came around. He found you attending Bloor's Academy, broke the enchantment that had been placed upon you and found me. After that, you had lived here with me, going to Bloors, and having some of the craziest adventures with your friends." Miss Ingledew smiled. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Emma sighed. "That's just the thing. I don't remember any of it. How is it that this has happened? How did this happen? The only memories that I have are with the Moons. If what you say is true, then how did I lose my memories!" she asked, exasperated.

"I- I don't know," said her aunt in the quietest voice. Emma slumped and lay down on her bed and closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Emma," Miss Ingledew said quietly. "Would you like to come downstairs and help me with dinner. I promise you won't have to think too much or talk to anyone," she asked with a slight smile. Emma looked up at her in silence. Then, without a word, she nodded her head and got up stretching. Miss Ingledew smiled.

"Excellent." She picked up the platter of cookies and Emma picked up the cups of milk and they made their way downstairs.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Emma's aunt as she placed the cups in the refrigerator and put the left-over cookies into the cookies jar.

"I don't know. What's my favorite?" asked Emma rather sarcastically. Miss Ingledew raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me," she challenged. Emma laughed, a little embarrassed at her rude behavior.

"Um… how about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Alright then, get me a pot from the cupboard and the noodles from the pantry."

Once dinner was made, they sat down to eat.

"I need to know something," said Emma rather urgently.

"Alright."

"The Moons would often talk of endowments and my… well, friends did some pretty amazing things when they got me out of the Moons home…"

"Ah, I see. They didn't tell about endowments?"

"Not really."

Miss Ingledew explained everything there was to know. About the Red King, and his children, the good children versus bad children at Bloor's Academy, endowments and the ever-important balance, and the endowments of everyone attending Bloor's. She also told Emma about how Charlie and his uncle Paton had done many amazing things. Emma suspected a relationship between Charlie's uncle and her aunt. It wasn't hard to guess.

"So then, why are the Bloors so interested in me?" asked Emma though she already suspected the reason.

"Your father was a descendent of the Red King's father-in-law. Through him, you have an endowment of your own," said her aunt Julia plainly.

Emma processed that for a moment.

"But that doesn't sense," she said. "All the others. They have endowments too. Why would the Bloors need me imparticular?"

"Well, the balance-"

"Yes, the balance," Emma interrupted. "But even if they tipped it, it still wouldn't have helped the bad ones anyway. It would just make everything chaotic." Emma's brain was going a million miles an hour. There something there. Something she was missing.

"Perhaps they wanted you for your endowment. Flight is quite an amazing thing. And that was the reason they wanted you in the first place," her aunt pointed out.

"No, there was another reason. I know this for sure," she said getting frustrated.

"We… for a while we thought that maybe there WAS another reason," said Miss Ingledew tentatively. "But we couldn't figure it out, so we left that notion alone."

"But there WAS another reason," said Emma urgently. She was getting scared. "There was something else. Something they wanted… or needed… it was… something special," Whatever she was going to say left her.

"Emma," said Miss Ingledew, worried. "What is it?"

"I-"she broke. "I don't know. I thought I remembered something… silly me," she said regretfully. They were silent for a moment. Then Miss Ingledew stood up from her chair and started to gather the dishes.

"It's late. I'm going to have a cup of tea then go bed. You should too. Would you like a cup?" Emma shook her head no.

"Alright then. Good night," her aunt bid.

"'Night," said Emma unenthusiastically.

Miss Ingledew put a kettle on the stove while Emma crawled up the stairs to her bed room. Shutting the door firmly, she put on her pajamas and crawled into bed without even brushing her teeth.

She had touched on something. Something huge. The Bloors needed something that only she knew about. But she couldn't remember what.

_That's okay_, she told herself. _You're getting there. It will come, just be patient. And besides, you've already started fixing things with your aunt. And she really is a wonderful lady. Things will get better. _Emma couldn't help but smile. Only the

first day and she was already making progress. Yay. Emma closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

* * *

BANG!

There was a huge bang downstairs. Emma's eyes flew open. She heart was pounding a million miles an hours. What was going on?

BANG! CLANK!_ Scrrrape_. Someone was trying to get in.

"Aunt Julia!" Emma screamed. In a moment her aunt was in Emma's room, locking the door behind her.

"Emma, listen to me. You need to run! People are here for you, you have to leave! Oh I should've foreseen this" her aunt muttered urgently, squeezing Emma's arms and trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Emma threw the covers off and headed for the door.

"The window! You HAVE to go out the window!" Her aunt yelled.

"Are you CRAZY!" Emma yelled back. "It's two stories up! I'll die! If they don't catch me first."

"You'll have to FLY."

"I can't FLY!"

"You can. Just imagine a bird. Any bird. Focus on it, then LEAVE!"

Emma did as her aunt told her. Feathers started spouting from her finger tips. Then there was a huge BANG on the door. Emma cried out, jumping from the sudden noise.

"Focus! You HAVE to do this." Her aunt cried.

"Where will I go?"

"You'll know."

"What about you?" Emma cried.

Her aunt smiled as best she could. "I'll be fine. Now GO!"

She tried to focus on the bird in her mind. Feathers continued to spring up and she shrunk to the ground. When the transformation was complete, Emma was a raven with black feathers and a bright beak. Her aunt raced to the window. Just as she opened the window, the door broke down and three men clad in black raced through. With a sharp_ caw_, Emma broke through the wired screen and flew away.

"NO!" One of the men cried. They quickly overcame her aunt and tried to make a leap for Emma but it was too late. She was already out of reach, soaring through the cold night air on midnight black feathered wings. Some tried to throw random objects at her from where they were but it was useless.

She was able to avoid all objects being thrown at her from her window using her amazing three-hundred and sixty degree eyesight. She swooped through the air with a feeling so thrilling that she could not help but let out a shrill _caw._

"WHERE IS SHE!" Emma heard from her window. She was able to look back and see one of the men in black give a sharp slap to her aunt in the face. Emma cried out. She had to get help. There was no way she was leaving her aunt along. But she couldn't do it herself.

_You'll know where to go_, her aunt had said. And she did. Without thinking, Emma started to fly to a little neighborhood where there was a man who could help. A man who lived on Filbert Street.

"Mr. Yewbeam!" Emma cried as her feathers melted away. "Mr. Yewbeam, help!" She hit the ground running already mostly human again.

"MR. YEWBEAM!" She screamed, banging on the door loudly. She didn't even know if this was the right address. But no, something inside of her told her that this was right. That this was the place where there was a man who could help aunt.

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" she yelled. Suddenly, the door swung open. A tall, dark figure loomed above her.

"Emma?" he said in surprise. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"My aunt," she sobbed. "There are people. They came for me, but I got away. She's still there!"

His face set into a determined line. "Stay here," As he was, in a dark bathrobe and moth-eaten slippers, he walked past Emma, and started to get into the car that sat, parked in the driveway.

"Wait!" She cried. "But what about-"

"Don't worry," he called back. "I have everything under control." Soon he was out of sight, driving at illegal speeds towards Cathedral Close. Emma stood there helplessly and worried sick.

Behind her inside of the house, there was a crash and a distinct, "Ow," followed by a, "Charlie, be careful."

Emma looked behind her to see a boy about her age picking himself up off the floor from where he had fallen. Behind him was his grandmother, a kind-looking old lady in a pink bathrobe and curlers.

"Emma?" said Charlie in surprise. "Wha's going on?"

"My aunt," she said helplessly.

"Goodness, I'll call the police. Come over here and sit down," said Charlie's Aunt Maisie. She motioned for a chair at the dinner table.

"What about Grandma Bone?" asked Charlie, quietly. Maisie waved the question off.

"Sound asleep. Not to worry."

He just looked at her confused but then decided to let it go. Charlie then turned his attention to Emma. "You alright Em?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"There were men. They broke into the bookshop. Auntie said that they were there for me. I don't know why," Emma started to cry. Maisie frowned as she dialed the emergency number.

"Must've been the Bloor's," said Charlie, darkly. Emma just shrugged her shoulders, helplessly.

"Couldn't tell who it was. It was all so fast."

"They know you're here. Without a doubt. You can't stay here. They'll come looking and they'll find you. You're going to have to go somewhere where they can't get to you. Somewhere where you'll be protected," Charlie stated. Emma looked up rather startled.

"Where will I go?" she asked tentatively. Charlie looked at his kinder grandmother. "Where do you think she should go grandma?" Maisie spoke for a moment longer then hung up the phone. She sat down at the dinner table and spoke.

"Well, there are a couple of options. What about your friend Naren Charlie?" He shook his head.

"No, we promised Bartholomew that we wouldn't bring them into this."

"The Ominouses?"

Again, Charlie shook his head. "Too obvious." Then Charlie had an idea.

"What about Thunder House? They could easily keep her safe. The Bloor's wouldn't DARE go up against them!" Charlie said excitedly. Maisie rolled her eyes.

"Is that your ONLY reasoning Charlie?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied blankly. Then realization dawned on him. "Oh. Right. Well there's that too."

Emma was completely lost. "Um, hi. Still here. Remember?" As if suddenly remembering her, Charlie brought back his attention to the problem at hand.

"Don't worry, Em. We know where you'll be safe." Emma just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine anywhere."

"That's good. Then you'll REALLY like it where you're going."

"Where am I going?"

"When Uncle Paton gets back, you'll find out."

They remained in silence. Maisie had made her a cup of tea, but Emma couldn't bring herself to drink it. About an hour had passed by the time Uncle Paton had returned.

"Is my aunt okay?" Emma asked.

"She's fine. I scared the majority of burglars off by the time the police had gotten there. Didn't mean to make them run. But she's safe. The police insisted that they take her to the hospital just to give her a check-up. The men were not kind with their blows," he said with a darkness in his voice.

"I want to see her," she said, stubbornly.

"You will. But in the mean time, we need to get you to safety."

"We already came up with a place. Maisie called Thunder House. They're expecting Emma," Charlie piped in.

"Thunder House it is. Emma, I'll take you back to your home so that you can pack the things you will need," said Paton.

"I'll come too," said Charlie. Maisie started to busy herself.

"I need to call Lyell and Amy. They'll want to know what has happened," Maisie muttered to herself.

"Come along. It's almost four o'clock. We needn't keep the Torosson's up longer than needed."

The three of them walked out the door and into the Paton's car. Charlie took shotgun and Emma got into the back. _The Torosson's?_ Emma thought to herself. _I'm going to be staying at Tancred's house?_ And though she expected to feel uncomfortable about that, she could help but smile a little to herself at the thought.

* * *

Okay. There. I'm done with this one. I've been writing this for about three hours. My brain is fried.

So, tell me what you think. I hate to do this but I'm putting a review minimum. Give me five reviews, then I will post the next chapter. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. We have Tancred and Emma moments coming up. Tell me what you need. :) Night guys.


End file.
